Holiday Love
by Dawn Felix
Summary: A christmas fanfic. Viper has always had a crush on Po but her secret was discover by the others. What could happen?


**Disclaim: I'm do not own Kung Fu Panda and this fic was rushed well I wanted to post a christmas fic on Christmas but anyway let read it.**

**Note: Be advise that my use of English writing skills are not of very high standards but I will definitely put in my best efforts to write properly, so I don't want anyone complaining about it.**

* * *

" " = **character's speech**

' ' = **character's though**

* * *

It was December in the land of China, the Valley of Peace streets were covered with a thin blanket of snow and tiny snow flakes were falling from the otherwise gray sky.

The winds were cold and calming, it gave off a feeling of peace and quiet and most of the people had hot-coffee in coffee shops and abandon the streets. Po walked down the Jades Palace stairs, carrying some of his stuff close to him, with Viper along with him.

"So... Po." Viper started, "What are you going to do this Christmas?"

"Eating, training and helping my father in his noodle shop." Po said with a little more excitement than his usual monotone, "Nothing special, I guess but I still can't wait for winter break."

"Me too." Viper sighed with a smile on her face.

"What plans do you have?" Po asked.

"Oh, not much." Viper said, "I'm just going to visit some old friends here in this village and perhaps trying to improve my red dancing skills."

"Wow cool!" Po said in excitedly way making Viper to blush.

After few hours, Po finally arrive to his father noodle shop. They stopped at their front entrance.

"You know, Po." Viper said, "If you want, I could probably spare some time to drop by your house this holiday."

Po put his things on the ground, "Viper.. Sure I'll be waiting for you then."

Viper chuckle, "See you later Po dear." She said before heading back to the Jade Place.

"Bye." Po said as he take his stuff and heading inside to his father noodle shop.

* * *

Viper was happily moving through the Halls of Heroes, she then and stop moving as she saw her friend Tigress with a smirk on her face.

"I'm in trouble?" Viper asked.

"So, how long has it been?." Tigress asked.

"How long has it been for what?" Viper asked with a confused look on her face.

"How long have you a crush for Po?" Tigress said.

"Tigress!" Viper said with her face a deep red, "I do not like Po like that."

"Sure you do.. hm" Tigress chuckle, "Pretending that you not have a crush on Po, we know about your secret crush for him."

Viper blush and turned around, looking back down at the Hall of Heroes, "Ho... How did you know?"

"I'd say it was pretty damned obvious."

The two turned to see Mantis with Monkey and Crane walking over, "The way you went empathy to him when we all first met him." Said Mantis.

"So what if I have a crush for Po? I don't have to tell him!" Viper said as she tried to hide her blush.

"Yes you do... Oh hey look, here he comes." Monkey said.

"Just get it over with. You'll be fine." Tigress said as she pushes her snake friend toward the panda who just enter.

"No.. No.. Tigress please wait..." Viper panic.

"Hey guys!" Po exclaimed.

"Hey. Po" Viper said trying to calm down.

"Hey Po, Viper has something to tell you." Monkey said.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Po asked.

"I'm um... you.. I'm hungry very hungry can you make dine for me dear?" Viper said as she smile.

"Oh sure!" Po cried, "Hold on, I'll be back."

Po went off to the kitchen. Viper sigh in relieve and she then seeing the death glare Tigress gave to her.

"Viper!" Monkey, Crane, Mantis and Tigress cried.

"What?" Viper respond to them.

"You were supposed to tell him!" Tigress yell.

"I can't! It's too hard." Viper said as she blush.

Tigress, Mantis, Monkey and Crane give a death glare to Viper.

"Oh.. I think I hear Master Shifu calling me... Yep he definitely is Shifu so... gotta go bye!" Viper said as she rush off the way.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah I know is short well, I'm running out of ideas for this fic anyway more will come.**


End file.
